Role Play: Evil Lurks in the Jungle
by Miss Manic Dysfunction
Summary: Demyx came on Recon. Zexion came on his own ambitions. Neither knew of what awaited them in the jungle. Neither could guess that what they would find would almost be the end of them... From an all-fandom role play. Mentions of Saix/Zexion.


**Mmkay so this was an all-fandom role play we did on Neopets. The OC is played by venvargie7 (or just ven), Demyx by icy_hearted_egypt (Nine), and everyone else by me─ yes, including Namine Ritsu. Others were cut because I didn't want to save so many posts. This took hours but it was so worth it.**

**Essentially the plot was that there was this jungle and everyone went to the tops of the trees because the trees became ridiculously huge and wouldn't let the rain down. So they had this dome to keep the monsters from coming up, but then there were earthquakes that meant that the monsters were trying to get out. My idea was that the monsters were really animals possessed by -dramatic pause- GIYGAS! Yes! **

**I should mention that this was on Neopets, so we had to change "hole" to "whole" or the filters got mad at us. I don't know if I got them all, but if you see "whole" where "hole" should be, blame the retarded Neofilters.  
**

**

* * *

**

Oh, what a joke. Monsters. The monsters below could not destroy the treetops; they were animals, nothing more and nothing less. The true cause for destruction could not be seen, but could be sensed. There was no description for it─ it had no form, no means of destruction. Though mindless itself, released it could swallow worlds. These trees were all that held back the force known as Giygas.

Once it had been something sentient─ an alien of some unnamed race. Yet now it moved along, a lifeless concept of pure evil and terror. Were the red gasses the creature or did it manipulate them? Or was it all the others could see of it? Nonetheless, all it passed either died of fear or of its power, the attacks that no man could comprehend. The lucky few were possessed by the evil, driven mad by Giygas's evil─ an evil radiating an unstoppable lust for revenge.

From this came one thought: Ninten. It would find Ninten. It would kill Ninten. Ninten... That was why he was this way. A hatred had formed. Ninten would die, and all of humanity with him.

Had it a mouth, it would laugh. Or perhaps it would scream. Silent, Giygas curled around the trees, watching, waiting. Once it was free, all the universe would be destroyed. For now, it sated its hunger on the souls of those sent down.

Come, puny mortals! Your weapons do no good against evil, but feel free to try. Down here, not even your strongest prayers will do you good─ but try if it makes you feel better. Ahahahah...

_i...feel...g...o...o...d...

* * *

_

Ritsu perched on the tree branch, staring down at the abyss below. Did they really think this was a good idea sending him down here? He might be an android loaded with heavy weaponry, but did he really belong here? There would be no way, unless he could beat this thing by singing─ well, perhaps he could, but _Ritsu_ didn't know that. Ritsu didn't even know what was waiting in the forest, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to understand it. Nothing could understand Giygas.

Swinging his legs, he brushed back a lock of red hair and adjusted his black cap. Well, if they really did want him to go down, they would have to force him. Or perhaps he'd find someone to bully down there. The android sighed. If he actually did go down, he'd waste his lovely missiles fighting and then he'd have to deal with his stupid shirt not fitting properly. He should have come with more ammunition. Munching on a bit of chocolate crisp, he contemplated letting all the people die or do what he was told to do.

...Yeah, he would let them die. No synthetic skin off his back.

_

* * *

_

The jungle was thick and hazy, and he found it very difficult to breathe, or even to see. His hair was drooping in his face from the humidity, even in lieu of the special waterproof hair gel that had been custom made for him. Half-lidded teal eyes swept across the jungle floor tiredly. He was baking in his coat.

The Melodious Nocturne brushed a few stray, soggy locks out of his face and sighed heavily, pulling the zipper at his collar down a little. It didn't help much. The Nobody had been sent here on recon, his only real specialty outside of music. They hadn't mentioned that he was going on a mission to an incredibly hot and humid world, and hadn't even bothered suggesting more appropriate attire for the event.

Demyx was not best pleased with his superior officers at the moment.

"It's offical," Zallibexa said with a sigh as she rubbed her sore ankle. "I hate my freakin' nonexistant life." And here she had thought she was going to get a nice little vacation from the Organization. Oh how she had been wrong. When she had gotten the letter she had been pretty excited, it had seemed too good to be true. And it had been. This was no getaway, but a ploy for these people to get her, and a few others she guessed, to rid them of some monster problem or whatever. So they had pushed her, none too gently, down a large hole into the dark jungle below.

When Zallibexa landed she had landed rather awkwardly on her ankle so now she had spent the last few minutes or so rubbing the sore joint, hoping no major damage had been done to it. "This is why I hate most people..." the Nobody mumbled, slowly getting to her feet to see if the rest of her was in one piece. She stretched her arms above her head and stretched her legs in front of her, getting a loud popping noise as a result. Well, she was intact, now to figure a way out of this place. As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, she looked around, picking a few twigs and leaves out of her short dark brown hair.

Zallibexa tugged at the neck of her outfit, just noticing how warm it was. Maybe she should have opted for some lighter clothes. She glanced to her left and her eyes widened when she saw...Demyx! What was the musician doing here? "Demyx!" she called, ignoring the slight pain that shot through her ankle as she rushed over to him, tripping over various tree roots and stones as she did. "Demyx, what are you doing here?"

The Nobody turned, blinking his teal eyes open and snapping himself out of the heat-induced grogginess.

"Zal?" Again. A mission with her again. It was starting to wear in his nerves, but they were far from wearing thin. At least he wasn't the only one suffering in a heavy leather coat. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he straightened himself.

"Mission here, too, huh?"

Zallibexa shook her head, removing another twig from her hair as she looked at the older Nobody, breaking out into nervous laughter. "Not quite." she giggled, pointing to the treetops. "I, er, sorta got pushed down a whole in the trees by some locals." she frowned, throwing the twig on the ground. "So here I am. What about you?" she poked Demyx in the arm. "Why're you here? Mission?"

Number Nine rolled his eyes and nodded vaguely.

"Why else am I anywhere?" He tugged at his coat, and grimaced ad the leather pulled away from his skin. "Ew. Especially a hot, miserable jungle. I'm sweating, and it's gross." He swatted a bug out of the air emphatically and tugged his hoot up part-way.

"I hate this place already. I'm supposed to be on recon here."

Zallibexa rolled her eyes this time, smirked at the miserable Demyx in front of her. "What is it with you and thinking sweating is gross, Dem?" she questioned, taking off her leather gloves and stuffing them into her cloak pockets. "It's a way for the body to cool off." she crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Be thankful it's recon and not _fighting_. Now shouldn't we get going, Water-Boy?"

"Something tells me fighting is gonna be involved..." He murmured before doing the same and pulling a face as his gloves peeled off his hands.

"Ewww... It might be a way to cool off, but it's gross. You always smell really bad after you've sweated a lot, and you're sticky and it stings when it gets in your eyes... and I could come up with a bunch of other reasons, but now is not the time!" It appeared that Zal had slammed one of Demyx's cause buttons. The blond was quite ruffled and looked to be already exhausted. He gave up, running a hand through his barely maintained mullhawk. That appeared to be the last straw. with a soft ruffle, his hair gave up the fight against the humidity and fell into his face and around the rest of his head. He looked very much like a drowned and upset kitten.

Zallibexa just shook her head, slightly tuning out Demyx's rant on why he hated sweating oh so much. She had to have heard this about a million times by now, practically memorizing his reasons. She noticed the air he had about him and sighed, realizing she had pushed one of Demyx's buttons yet again. "I swear, Dem, you're too bi-polar." she snapped, wiping her forehead. "And calm down it's not like we're being forced to live here. It's just recon, right? Easy enough. Now stop complaining about your sweating phobia and let's get going already..."

He paused at the mention of being bi-polar, and frowned, looking less annoyed and more apologetic.

"Am I doing it again? I'm sorry, really I am!" He gestured emphatically, and dropped his gaze. Right, the mission. He sighed dramatically and relinquished a nod.

"Yeah, the mission. Scope out the world, look for heartless, yadda yadda."

Zallibexa rolled her eyes again, sighing as she looked at Demyx, shaking her head a bit. "How a Nobody can even _be_ bi-polar is a mystery to me." she brushed the damp hair that was stuck to her face aside and started off in a random direction, glancing back to make sure Demyx was following her. "So, anything specific you're supposed to be lookin' for? Or is it all just recon, blah blah blah?"

Demyx shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and lacing his fingers together.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Vexen... or Zexion... Hey! Speak of the devil!" He grinned and waved spotting the slate-haired member. Goodness, the uniforms really did stand out like a sore thumb in the jungle, didn't they? Oh well. He was mere seconds away from shredding his off, anyway.

* * *

He had been pulled here by a smell not unlike that of the Heartless, but more insidious. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated that smell. Should he be scared or pleased? Whatever this thing was, he wanted to find it and control it. Little did Zexion know that this force did not respond to anyone in this unreleased state. Without the Devil's Machine, Giygas's power could roam free, uncontrollable and unstoppable. But Zexion was of the mind that all things could, with a little persuasion, bend to his will.

Already he had half the Organization thinking he was more innocent than he actually was. Even Lexaeus, who had seen Zexion at his worst, followed him around like a good little dog. But Lexaeus wasn't here now. He had followed an order from Xemnas. With a sneer, Zexion couldn't help but plan his way to torture Lexaeus for that grave misstep. The dog needed reminding that his only master was Zexion; anyone else was merely a toy, or a bug to be squished.

With a huff, the attractive young man stepped down onto the forest floor. Alone, without a guard. Such a pity. Perhaps he could place illusions on one of the heroes down here, get it to follow him about like a hungry puppy follows a man with meat. Others could die, but the only thing he saw as irreplaceable was him.

Growing up without a heart had done horrible things to Zexion. Yet he could not say he felt any remorse; he enjoyed being a monster, after all. And he hid it so well behind innocent blue eyes.

After all, nothing with the lips of an angel could be a demon inside...

Well. Apparently, today of all days, he just had to run into number IX and that... random Organization OC whose name and number he could not remember nor did he care to remember. The OCs were all unimportant to him, though he didn't actually show this. Forcing himself to smile pleasantly, the young man stepped towards the others. "I never figured you two to be jungle spelunkers." He sounded perfectly pleasant, even though in his head he was imagining Demyx in chains, wailing with pain as Zexion jabbed thin needles into his back. _That's it, scream for me!_ his mental image laughed, blue eyes maniacal. _Louder, you worthless brat! Louder or I'll get the knife out!_

"It's a bit humid here, is it not?" To add to his frail image, he coughed just a bit. This was not a lie; his body was very weak, and he wasn't sure how long he could stand it. Already his face was flushed from trying to breathe. His deep voice was somewhat hoarse, as if he forced every word. "I can hardly stand it!"

Demyx nodded, fanning himself with his hand and looking exaggeratedly faint.

"It's like a sauna here. An, well, you know ME. Always the one they send out on recon first. If he doesn't come back alive, it's too dangerous and we leave it be." He gestured flippantly and grumbled, oblivious to what Zexion was imagining... he'd have fainted right there if he could have heard his own screams of agony.

As it was, he'd always exercised a bit of caution around the Cloaked Schemer, if for nothing more than the kid made him uneasy. Always with his nose in a book, anti-social, single word responses...

In fact, now that he thought about it, this was the most that Zexion had said to him in recent years. He broke a bit of a grin.

"Dunno why they'd send you, though, if I'm already here..."

"Oh, well. Saix was worried you'd gone and hurt yourself and I volunteered to come check. He might hate your guts, but even he knows you're a decent fighter and that our Organization would suffer greatly at your loss."

Lies. Saix never cared about Demyx; Zexion knew from the nights spent lying at Saix's side, playing with the long locks of blue hair and sighing, that Saix never cared anything about the Organization members. Zexion doubted that Saix even cared for Zexion, which was fine by him. So long as Saix remained faithful, Zexion didn't care about emotion.

(He was one of the few who had realized that Nobodies could, in fact, feel, and that everything Xemnas said were lies, though his cold heart still did not register anything like 'empathy'.)

"But there doesn't seem to be much wrong here, does there? Perhaps these earthquakes are just natural."

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest...

Zexion had come here. Saix didn't trust that. Axel knew what happened between those two─ he knew everything that Saix did in his spare time─ but couldn't decipher whether his reasons for following were because Saix expected deception or Saix was actually worried. Either one was plausible. Axel personally liked to think the second. Some part of him wanted his old friend to grab his head and grind his knuckles into the redhead's scalp. _You're such an idiot, Lea! Sure there are any brains in there?_

As he began to track Zexion, he heard a voice. The pyro straightened, eyes narrowing. He couldn't see anything. Yet then came the voice again-

_it hurts, it hurts_

No.

He was just imagining things. Yet as soon as he stepped, he was filled with such an unbridled terror as he had never felt before. Screaming, he burst into hysteric tears.

"No, no! No, go away!"

"A... Axel... Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel... i...feel...g...o...o...d..."

* * *

Demyx snorted out a laugh. Yeah, Saix gave half a care about him. He was gullible, but there were some thing he just wouldn't believe.

"Oh, please. I'm not that good of a fighter. If they need fight and recon, they have Marly." A nickname he'd only use out of the Graceful Assassin's presence, that much was absolutely certain, "though... I guess it is nice to have a solid group here..." He thought about Zexion's final words before nodding once again, looking rather resigned.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a single one since I showed up. Lots of other people milling about, but not a single earthquake."

Zallibexa scoffed at Zexion. "If they were natural, I wouldn't be here right now." she complained, brushing her damp, sticky hair out of her face yet again. "Is that why you're here too, Zexion?" she questioned, glancing at him sideways.

"Well, then what could be causing this?"

Already he hated that girl. He wanted to tear her stupid eyes out and bash her face in with the heel of his boot. If only his beloved dog was here. Lexaeus could tear out her spine while Zexion laughed.

Yet his image was broken by a screech. From the trees came a girl about his age with long red hair and a singed skirt. The only odd thing was the mecha-gun where her right arm should be.

"I cannot _believe_ this is happening! Argh, this isn't dignifying! Out of my way, worthless infidels!" The girl whirled, then fired several shots into the darkness. Her resulting swears gave proof that nothing had hit. "Why can't I hit him? Nothing should be that fast!"

Ritsu hardly had time to dodge before a large line of fire came from the darkness. Ritsu dodged, but just barely. Zexion seemed more concerned about the dark cloud now surrounding them. This wasn't good. His nose burned and he began to wheeze as the scent hurt more and more. Then an inhuman screech came and out stepped-

"A-axel!" Zexion gasped, smiling just a bit. "A-axel, this darkness-"

Axel's eyes were on Ritsu. "Run as you might, little girl. I'd love to see how you scream when I make you mine!" His smirk was pure malice, an emotion rarely seen from Axel─ but it had been seen by the few unfortunate enough to be in the path of Axel's killing hands.

That was it. Ritsu removed his shirt, revealing not breasts but launching missiles implanted in his chest. "I'm no woman! Get back or I fire!"

Demyx reflexively summoned his sitar in a was of bubbles at the noise of gunfire. He narrowed his eyes, but they flew wide again as he realized who was attacking the red haired boy.

"Axel?" He gasped, and even he could feel the overwhelming pull of the darkness. No one Nobody had that amount of darkness at their disposal, not even the Superior. He glanced sideways at Zexion, initially to see if the boy had his book out, but he appeared to be both fascinated and incapacitated by the sheer amount of darkness.

It must have been the scent of it that he spoke of every now and again. Darkness had a scent to him, didn't it?

Well, whatever had happened to Axel, it needed to be reversed or stopped all together. He wasn't using his chakrams or fire yet, which was strange to him. Usually the Flurry of Dancing Flames lived up to his name and went in, literally, guns blazing.

Something was wrong.

He called for the water at his command, firing a high pressure jet from an outstretched palm towards his comrade. Axel hated getting wet, and this tactic would yield one of two results; Snapping him out of whatever had gotten a hold of him or angering him further.

Demyx hoped for the former rather than the later as the water released from his grip and washed back between his exposed fingers. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of dousing himself when he was suffering the heat of the jungle.

Axel stepped forward, leering at Ritsu and daring the android to act on his threat. Yet then the water came. Axel fell back. Zexion grabbed Axel's sleeve. "You idiot! That girl could have been a threat-" Zexion was hit with a chakram, the weapon cutting through his coat and drawing a large line of red along his back. Zexion fell over, wincing as the pain raced up and down his back. This wasn't right. Axel stood, stoic, with both weapons in hand. The darkness grew until finally an image came forth. Zexion glanced back, then began to laugh. "So there you are! I've been looking for you!"

Nothing could comprehend the true nature of Giygas's attack. There was a flash of red light-or perhaps it was darkness-and zexion was on the ground, immobile. The image briefly became clear-a face screaming in agony. Then the smoke whirled─ was it smoke? None could tell. Axel, the puppet, stepped forward, laughing. "You will all burn!" Fire began to race up the battlefield. In the background, Giygas spoke.

"let's be friends..."

"What in all the worlds?" Demyx took a few steps back at the undulating red mass that surrounded Axel and became clear for a moment before shifting again.

Zexion was down.

Flames were everywhere. Axel had attacked, and was continuing his assault. There was only one thing to be done now, and Demyx hated the thought, grimacing as it crossed his mind.

He had to fight Axel. Self-confidence was not the Nocturne's forte, anyone who knew him at all knew that much.

He tightened his grip on his Sitar and slammed a hand down across the strings, summoning geysers to help douse the flames, and hopefully, their creator.

High pressure jets of water erupted all around the field and bubbled lightly under his feet, ready to enable him to skate out of the way of an attack if need be.

He was very careful not to hit anyone who might aid him in battle, and he hoped against all hope that Zexion would come around and provide some magical oomph. Something, anything to keep this from becoming a one-on-one fight. He couldn't count on Zal─ he hadn't fought beside her ever before and he might hurt her or she might get in his way, one of the two.

Gritting his teeth, Demyx summoned a wave of bubbles, commanding them towards Axel.

The water hit Axel dead-on. The water doused much of the flames, preventing much damage. A soaking Axel fell back, snarling with an inhuman voice. Ignoring his former tactics, the enraged Axel charged, swiping with chakrams at all that he could. Ritsu had laced up his shirt and had half a mind to drag a paralyzed Zexion back, half-saving him and half-using him for a meat shield. The UTAUloid certainly wasn't getting himself in any more danger today. Out of nervousness, he began singing softly.

It was then that Zexion managed to regain some feeling in his body. With a moan, he found his feet. Ritsu stepped back, not wanting to be too close. "We have... to kill Axel." Zexion spoke slowly, hissing with the pain and panting heavily. "He's gone, all of him. What's left isn't even Axel, only his body..." He summoned his lexicon, grabbing the book so tight that his knuckles turned white. He began chanting, then unleashed the spell.

It hit. No followup attacks were necessary. With clean precision, Axel was there one moment and in the next, gone. Zexion wasn't remorseful for watching the pyro die, though perhaps there was a spark of concern. Saix and Axel were friends once, maybe friends still. And now Axel was dead.

_He'd been dead since he arrived_. Zexion turned his head to the form of Giygas, now becoming visible.

"This is what's causing the earthquakes." Zexion shivered. "To think I came here to control it... Such a fool I was, thinking I could use it to conquer all worlds..."

Demyx, however, felt the painful stab of remorse as the Flurry of Dancing Flames faded away into nothingness. Everyone back at the castle was likely in quite the panic over that fact... that was, if anyone happened to be in the Proof of Existence at that time... He knew that their own proofs glowed blue while they existed, but if they had faded out, then what? He shook his head, refusing to think about it for too long.

"Zexion! Are you okay?" The safety of comrades was most important at this time. He stopped three steps from where he had begun as the form became visible again. Churning red, the shape of a screaming face... it chilled the Nocturne to his non-existent core. His hands trembled around the neck of his Sitar, and he swallowed thickly.

That was what caused the earthquakes? That was what had killed Axel? How? How had it turned Axel against them, made him the enemy? Questions raced so fast in Demyx's mind, he didn't hear or register Zexion's comment about his own ambitions.

When he was able to jar himself free of questions and terror with a swift mental kick, he cried out.

"Get away from it, Zex! It could do the same to you!"

"I will fight it," Zexion said, smiling softly. "If I cannot control it, it cannot be released upon this world. And from the way the trees are shaking, well... It's only a matter of time before this monster escapes."

With a wave of his hand, he sent a blast of dark magic towards Giygas. Yet the smoke moved, making Zexion's attack null. From behind, Ritsu removed his shirt yet again and let both missiles fly. These hit, and the impact allowed Zexion to let another burst of magic loose. The creature seemed to pull back, and Zexion grinned in glee. But then more red appeared─faster-moving, stranger symbols─and an attack of which none could understand was unleashed.

Ristu hit the ground, crying out in pain. Zexion felt his spine chill, but remained firm in his desire to end this.

"It seems to respond to attacks," he said. "Fire all you have!"

He didn't know where he got that strength─perhaps it was the adrenaline kicking in. But he didn't want to die here. He swore to himself he wouldn't.

Demyx didn't hesitate. He let his fingers fly on the strings of his sitar, summoning jets of water and bubbles again. The water beneath his feet carried him rapidly around the battlefield, calling out for more water when necessary. He was drenched, overheated, exhausted, and miserable, but he could care less. This thing had caused him this misery in the first place, and by all the powers that be, it was going to pay for that.

Again it responded, this time writing as it moved. Demyx's attack hit full-force. The third form was revealed. The attack came again, this time blasting everyone on the field. Zexion locked up and Ritsu was hit with more pain. But this time the android remained standing, unleashing as much weaponry as he had.

By the time the smoke cleared, Giygas was still there. It had survived, though it had changed. Ritsu fell to his knees, feeling hollow and useless.

"It should have died. We cannot win..." The next attack rendered Ritsu unconscious. The trees began to shake even more and Zexion couldn't help but cry out in defeat.

"I don't want to die! Someone help us, please! I don't want to die here!"

* * *

Sitting in her nice cozy home, Teto's wings fluttered as she sensed something wrong. The red-head tossed her curls over one shoulder, scowling. "Heyy! Ruko! Do you feel... off?"

Ruko entered, the genderless UTAUloid still wet from a shower. "Like... Ritsu's in danger?"

"Yeah." Teto bit her lip. "Usually I would just laugh, but..."

She and Ruko linked hands, and so began to pray for the safety of Ritsu...

* * *

Back in the battle, Giygas's defenses visually fell. Zexion smiled, just a bit. So his pleas had been answered. Would another attack solve this?

What? Zexion never cried out like that! Was he truly scared? Demyx frowned deeply and crossed the field towards his comrade. The attack before had hit him into his own wall of water and hurt him pretty badly. There was going to be a bruise on his back where he'd impacted with his own geyser.

"We're not gonna die out here!" He swore to himself under his breath, bringing up a defensive wall of water, "We won't die. We're gonna make it back and tell everyone what happened. We have to."

Something worked. Something had to. The monster seemed to react badly to whatever was going on. All of his will was focused on that barrier, to keep him and Number Six safe.

Zexion smiled. "No... No we won't... Someone out there is helping us..." In hysteria, he began to laugh. "It only retreated when I called for help. Perhaps... Perhaps then, that is how it dies. Of course. Why didn't I think of that..." He grabbed his bangs, showing his full face for a moment. "Demyx, it's evil. It's the pure embodiment of darkness. And Darkness can't stand light. Keep the barrier up, I'm going to see if it works again."

Giygas, wounded and now frantic, began to strike at the barrier. "It hurts, it hurts!" Its voice pierced through from the core-was Giegue alive, speaking from within? Red oozed out from behind the water, only to be forced back. Zexion clasped his hands as tightly as possible. "Whoever you are, help us again. It worked. Give us your light, we can't do this alone!"

* * *

Silence fell in the Castle that Never Was. Roxas halted, glancing over at Xion with a small amount of fear. Upstairs, Saix dropped his papers, earning a look of question from Xigbar.

Without any explanation, all three began to pray for the safety of Demyx and Zexion.

* * *

Giygas screeched. It was almost down now! Zexion couldn't help but grin, almost maniacally.

"Demyx, it's working! We-we're going to live!"

He watched the creature writhe and scream. Darkness? They couldn't muster light-only Roxas could. The Nobodies were truly grey beings in a world of black and white.

"What's going on? What'd you do?" Demyx was truly at a loss, the effort of keeping the wall of water up clearly draining the young musician of what strength he had left. He was pale and rather shakily holding his instrument. They were going to live, at least.

If he didn't fade out protecting Zexion, that was. The darkness that the coats they wore kept at bay was tugging on the edges of his being, calling him back to where he originated from. He shook his head, fighting with all the will he could to stay where he was. No. They were both going to make it back to the castle. He closed his eyes in concentration, murmuring through gritted teeth.

"All powers...help..."

"Please, save us..."

It would seem that the calls of Zexion and Demyx were answered by darkness...

* * *

Darkness. That was what she woke up to. _To what I woke up_, she answered herself, trying to find the light. Something unnerved her-too much internet, probably, but it was hard to find much else to do when your leg was broken. Yawning, - scratched her stomach. Then came this odd urge.

Prayer? Perhaps it was her nerves acting up. In order to sate them, she did as they told her.

A slave to her nerves, - began to pray.

* * *

Giygas fell back in pain. Zexion paused. Who else was there? He didn't know- but he kept hoping the attack would work.

* * *

L─s continued praying, her nerves not quite together yet. This was an odd panic attack. Perhaps she'd discuss it later.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light and Giygas began retreating, but escape would not come to him. He would die here, and that much became noticeable. "Demyx, you can stop," Zexion muttered. "It's working... We're going to be okay..."

* * *

-u-i-'s prayers became vocal. By now her leg ached yet she made no move to the pain killers.

* * *

Giygas began moving frantically, his motions becoming erratic. He tried attacking but the light cut him off.

* * *

Lucius ended her prayer, not knowing the cause or why. But she suddenly felt as if the world was all at peace. Then she reached over and swallowed the pain-killers, hoping that her mind wouldn't give her flashes of that creepy rabbit again.

* * *

Red was everywhere as Giygas struggled to keep himself in tact. But it failed. As much as he tried, he could not remain together.

As he faded, words could be heard. "Get me out of here!"

Giegue's final act of consciousness was acknowledging his death. The darkness faded and through hole in the canopy, the sunlight came down. The smell of evil retreated. And Zexion, smiling softly, closed his eyes.

"It is done..."

Demyx let the water fall, and fell with it. He drew breaths, pained and labored, groaning with effort to sit up. It was over. Thank all powers, it was finally over. He opened his eyes hazily, looking up at Zexion. He doubted at this point that he could make it through a Corridor to the castle. He was too weak and the darkness was calling him too loudly. To venture that close to the shadow would certainly mean fading out within three steps. He focused to reserve the last of his strength, gathering the vestiges of it to force himself into at least sitting up. It took a few tries, but once he got his arms under him, he was able to force himself to sit up. His world spun viciously for a moment, then settled. He took a few calm breaths, and became aware of just how hot and miserable it still was in this jungle. He wasn't quite ready to push it far enough to try and stand. At this point, his legs probably wouldn't hold him without help.

"We did it... but..." He didn't want to say. They'd won, but at the cost of Axel. At the cost of him, most likely. He wouldn't give up, not until he'd gotten home, but then... then he'd be safe, then the darkness could do what it willed with him...

So close was that darkness, and they'd probably fade away. Zexion was still injured. Ritsu managed to regain consciousness due to a reboot of the system, but he seemed more concerned with fleeing the scene than helping the others. Zexion felt his body convulse─ he was worse-off than he thought. Yet he sensed Demyx's unvoiced statement. "I─ there was nothing we could do. We had to stop him. At least he is avenged."

Zexion sat in silence for a while, then spoke what had been bothering him for some time now. "When it died... Did you feel it call out? I... I think that thing, whatever it was, was something else once. Like us..."

He did not know Giegue's story, nor would he ever know. But he could guess.

A portal of darkness opened nearby. For a moment Zexion thought it was Giygas returning, that he wasn't really dead. But no─a single look proved it to be Saix, and behind him─

"Xemnas."

Indeed, the Superior stood, strong yet cautious. He stepped forward, looking over the two. Then, with a glance at Saix, he appeared to draw strength from the Diviner in order to keep the other two alive.

"Let's get you two home," the Superior said. "Then, after you've rested (the small amount of life I gave you two won't last long enough on its own), I demand a full report. I want to know why Axel is gone, and why my second-in-command got on his knees and started babbling like a madman."

Saix averted his eyes from Xemnas's glare. So it would seem then that things would return to normal. With hope, this end would be happy.

Demyx let an entirely grateful smile overcome his weak, pale features. The Superior himself had come to get them. He gave a choked giggle at the thought of Saix on hands and knees speaking in tongues.

"Sorry we couldn't get ourselves home... Superior..." He offered weakly. What else was there to say? He tried his legs, but his knees gave out, and he was kneeling again soon enough. He hated to appear so weak before the Superior himself, but he really was on his last legs... or knees, rather. He shook his head lightly, sitting again and looking completely and utterly embarrassed. He wouldn't be surprised if they just left him here. He was starting to doubt being able to make the trip back, even with help...

He couldn't help but wonder if he should just leave, but Saix glanced at him again. "We would suffer greatly with their loss," Saix said. "I'll help Zexion, sir."

To stoop so low was not on Xemnas's list of things to do, yet he had to admit that until Kingdom Hearts was done, he had little choice but to put up with the rest of the members. He knelt down, lifting Demyx under the arms

and pulling him to his feet. Saix managed to pick Zexion up off the ground─ though not without the Schemer crying out in pain. Xemnas opened the portal, allowing them to pass through. If they did not survive the journey, then more would be lost.

Zexion made it through, though he was pale and shivering and holding tight to Saix's coat. He would be ill for a while, though because of his injury, the darkness, or the exposure to Giygas, he would not know.

He would survive, but that day would always be in his memory. How close he had been to death─ and how he had been so weak. He would look back and hate himself.

For now he contented himself with passing out in Saix's arms, certain that at least here he was safe.


End file.
